This relates generally to optical systems, and, more particularly, to devices with tunable lenses.
Electronic devices may include displays and optical systems such as lenses. For example, devices such as virtual reality and augmented reality headsets may include displays and may include lenses that allow users to view the displays.
It can be challenging to design devices such as these. If care is not taken, the optical systems in these devices may be insufficiently flexible or may not perform satisfactorily.